Incubo (BtP)
Gli Incubi sono abilità delle Bestie che creano terrore sovrannaturale Primordiale nelle loro vittime. Al contrario degli Atavismi, gli Incubi non sono poteri innati, ma derivano dallo studio delle paure dell'umanità, possibile grazie alla connessione tra le Bestie e il Sogno Primordiale. Non sono quindi frutto dell'istinto, ma di ricerca, sfruttando i legami con i Parenti o viaggiando nelle profondità del Sogno. Nonostante alcuni Incubi siano più comuni in certe Famiglie rispetto ad altre, tutte quante possono imparare Incubi con la stessa facilità. Gli Incubi sono espressioni del subconscio umano, e come la paura può motivare i mortali, lo stesso vale per questo tipo di poteri. Bestie intelligenti sanno come usare gli Incubi per migliorare le abilità delle loro vittime, seppur terrorizzate, sfruttando gli effetti secondari della loro paura. Per creare un Incubo è necessario che la Bestia possa vedere il suo bersaglio, e funzionano sia su mortali che su creature sovrannaturali. Basta parlare con un soggetto, o toccarlo, affinché la Bestia possa usare i suoi poteri. Solo il bersaglio vede ciò che la Bestia lo costringe a vedere, ma questo non vuol dire che ciò che gli stia succedendo non sia "vero": anche se psichici, gli effetti degli Incubi sono reali, e lasciano cicatrici permanenti. Più l'Orrore è sazio, e più gli Incubi sono potenti: la Bestia è ancorata maggiormente al mondo materiale, potendo quindi controllare con più facilità la componente più celebrale del Sogno Primordiale. Incubi Comuni *'I Tuoi Denti Stanno Cadendo': Visions of old age and infirmity wrack the victim. High Satiety expand it to physical actions taken against the target. *'Ammira, La Mia vera Forma!': The Begotten shows its true form, causing physical damage to those who see it. Those who die of this effort show signs of supernatural cause of death: : their hair might turn stark white, or their entire body might be turned to stone, salt, or some other material. *'Insetti Ovunque!': Visions of millions of bugs crawling upon one's skin. High Satiety allows the bugs to bite and inject a non-traceable poison into the target. *'Ogni Cosa Che Fai È Inutile': The victim is driven to despair, their actions listless and uninspired. *'La Paura È Contagiosa': Those who come into contact with someone affected by another Nightmare are also driven to fear. *'Volare e Cadere': The victim lose willpower as they feel they are falling to the ground from an incredible height. *'Scappa': The victim flees instinctively. High Satiety allows the Beast to direct where to exactly the victim has to flee. *'Sono Tutti Intorno A Te': The victim becomes paranoid and obsessed with some kind of conspiracy against them. *'Sei Solo': The victim feels they are alone in a crowd, gaining no benefit from teamwork. *'Non Sei Solo': The victim feels compelled to ignore some specific thing or person obsessively, to the point of keeping focused on anything else possible. *'Non Puoi Svegliarti': The Beast can repeat a Nightmare with this victim once again 24 hours after it was last felt, even if they are not near one another or meeting eye contact. *'Non Puoi Scappare': The victim becomes seized with fear, and feels a need to hide immediately. *'Te Lo Meriti': The victim feels a kind of supernaturally invoked guilt that is difficult to be rid of. *'Devi Obbidire': The victim has to acquiesce a specific demand of the Begotten. High Satiety raises the complexity of this demand. *'Non Potrai Mai Riposare': The victim feels as if it hadn't sleep for several weeks. High Satiety allows to twist any sleep the victim might get into a tormented coma. *'Le Pareti Hanno Gli Occhi': *'Non Ti Vogliono Bene': *'Hanno Messo Qualcosa Nel Tuo Piatto': *'Camminano Tra Noi': *'È Da Consegnare Domani:' *'Stiamo Precipitando!': *'Non Riesci A Toglierlo': *'Non Hai Una Faccia': *'Sei Uno Di Noi:' *'Non Hai Mai Avuto Ragione': Incubi di Parentela *'Sei Infetto (Vampiro)': Visions of old age and infirmity wrack the victim. High Satiety expand it to physical actions taken against the target. *'Sappiamo Tutti I Tuoi Segreti (Vampiro Mekhet)': The Begotten shows its true form, causing physical damage to those who see it. Those who die of this effort show signs of supernatural cause of death: : their hair might turn stark white, or their entire body might be turned to stone, salt, or some other material. *'La Rabbia Ti Consuma (Licantropo)': Visions of millions of bugs crawling upon one's skin. High Satiety allows the bugs to bite and inject a non-traceable poison into the target. *'I Tuoi Strumenti Ti Tradiscono (Licantropo Padrone Del Ferro)': The victim is driven to despair, their actions listless and uninspired. *'Sei Migliore Di Loro (Mago'): Those who come into contact with someone affected by another Nightmare are also driven to fear. *'Il Vuoto Aspetta (Mago con bassa Saggezza)': The victim lose willpower as they feel they are falling to the ground from an incredible height. *'Tutti Ti Odiano (Prometeo)': The victim flees instinctively. High Satiety allows the Beast to direct where to exactly the victim has to flee. *'Non Puoi Ucciderlo (Prometeo Tammuz)': The victim becomes paranoid and obsessed with some kind of conspiracy against them. *'Ti Sei Perso (Changeling)': The victim feels they are alone in a crowd, gaining no benefit from teamwork. *'Sei Un Impostore (Changeling Manikin)': The *'La Morte È Una Prigione (Mangia Peccati)': *'Non Puoi Portarlo Con Te (Mangia Peccati Spolpaossa)': *'Tabula Rasa (Mummia)': *'Oggetto Maledetto (Mummia Maa-Kep)': *'Controllare Due Volte (Changeling Avvizzito': *'Tutto Ciò Che Sai È Una Menzogna (Mago)': *'Bambola Malvagia ('Prometeo Senzacarne): *'La Famiglia È Per Sempre (Vampiro)': *'L'Acqua Non Durerà Per Sempre (Licantropo Cacciatore Nelle Tenebre)': *'Sei Una Macchina Di Carne (Prometeo)': *'L'Avevi Previsto (Mago Acanthus)': *'Dovresti Sparire (Mangia Peccati Silente)': *'Sarai Il Primo A Essere Messo Al Muro (Vampiro Carthiano)': *'I Tuoi Sforzi Saranno Inutili (Mangia Peccati Squarciato):' Fonte * BtP: Beast The Primordial * BtP: Beast Player's Guide Categoria:Bestie: I Primordiali Categoria:Bestie: I Primordiali, Glossario